Scroll/Image Gallery
Trailers Yang yellow trailer photo.png|The first appearance of a Scroll, in the "Yellow" Trailer Screenshots - Volume 1 Scroll ep1.png|Glynda's Scroll showing a recorded video ozpin scroll.png|Ozpin's Scroll showing multiple live camera feeds 13 00006.png|Jaune's Scroll playing an audio message 14 00023.png|Jaune's Scroll displaying the Aura levels of him and his teammates Another_Mistery.png|Ozpin receiving a text message from Qrow Screenshots - Volume 2 Scroll1.png|Weiss using her Scroll as identification Scroll3.png|Weiss downloading files onto her Scroll V2 05 00029.png|Glynda's Scroll displaying a home screen V2 05 00083.png|Emerald adding Pyrrha to a list in her Scroll V2 10 00026.png|Due to a low signal, Ruby fails to call her teammates. Screenshots - Volume 3 V3e1 60.png|Weiss' Scroll displaying an incoming phone call V3 03 00081.png|Qrow telling Ironwood about Scrolls having send buttons V3 03 00086.png|Ironwood's Scroll becoming infected with a virus while displaying a hologram V3 03 00090.png|Cinder's Scroll displaying her virus program Scroll controllers.png|Qrow and Yang using Scrolls as video game controllers V3e5 00102.png|Cinder viewing Penny's schematics in her scroll V3 10 00007.png|Blake using her Scroll to talk to Yang V3 10 00013.png|Blake calling in her rocket locker, from her Scroll's home screen V3 10 00104.png|Roman's Scroll uploading Cinder's virus V3 10 00142.png|Mercury using his Scroll to broadcast a live feed V3 11 00008.png|Roman receiving a photo and text message from Neo Screenshots - Volume 4 V4 01 00011.png|Dr. Watts and his scroll V4 01 00025.png|Scroll left on the table V4 02 00041.png V4 11 00029.png|Klein answering a call from Whitley V4 11 00052.png|Ilia's Scroll displaying folders of files Screenshots - Volume 6 V6 01 00028.png|Qrow using his Scroll to present his Huntsman license V6 02 00007.png|Qrow's Scroll projecting a hologram of a map V6 01 00066.png V6 05 00063.png|Ruby using a flashlight function on her Scroll V6 08 00030.png|Ruby trying to call uncle Qrow V6e10 light passing through scroll.png|Blake's damaged Scroll casting a shadow during daylight Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Opening V7op watts typing.png|Watts' keyboard-style Scroll V7op 00024.png A New Approach V7 03 00034.png V7 03 00035.png Pomp and Circumstance V7 04 00058.png V7 04 00058.png V7 04 00061.png V7 04 00062.png V7 04 00063.png V7 04 00064.png V7 04 00065.png V7 04 00066.png V7 04 00067.png V7 04 00068.png V7 04 00071.png Sparks V7 05 00062.png V7 05 00110.png V7 05 00115.png A Night Off V7 06 00015.png V7 06 00017.png V7 06 00018.png V7 06 00019.png V7 06 00020.png V7 06 00026.png V7 06 00032.png V7 06 00076.png V7 06 00078.png V7 06 00086.png V7 06 00097.png V7 06 00098.png V7 06 00099.png V7 06 00100.png V7 06 00128.png V7 06 00129.png V7 06 00130.png V7 06 00131.png Cordially Invited V7 08 00070.png V7 08 00072.png As Above, So Below v7_09_00012.png v7_09_00014.png v7_09_00017.png v7_09_00020.png v7_09_00038.png v7_09_00042.png v7_09_00044.png v7_09_00045.png v7_09_00061.png v7_09_00080.png Out in the Open V7 10 00039.png V7 10 00041.png Gravity V7 11 00181.png V7 11 00182.png V7 11 00184.png V7 11 00186.png V7 11 00189.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00002.png V7 12 00021.png V7 12 00158.png V7 12 00167.png The Enemy of Trust V7 13 00115.png V7 13 00117.png V7 13 00198.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Chibi 04 00018.png|Yang playing a video game on her Scroll Chibi 10 00001.png|Weiss using her Scroll to study on upcoming exams Chibi2 12 00003.png|Ozpin's Scroll Chibi2 12 00004.png|Ozpin checking his Scroll Chibi3E2 00022.png|Cinder swiping right on her Scroll Category:Image Gallery